Luz dos Olhos
by Duachais Seneschais
Summary: Fic baseada no universo da trilogia de Lucas, o Trigésimo Bento: Bento, Vampiro Rei vol. 01 e Vampiro Rei vol. 02. Uma vampira tenta preservar um precioso elo entre sua vida amaldiçoada e seu passado pré-Noite Maldita.
1. Chapter 1

O universo envolvido na narrativa, bem como alguns dos personagens que são citados (Raquel, Gerson, Anaquias, Vicente e demais bentos), não foram de forma nenhuma idealizados por esta autora. Todos fazem parte da obra de André Vianco.

* * *

CAPÍTULO I

As pálpebras que antes estavam cerradas, pelo sono mágico que a domina durantes as horas do dia, agora se abrem. Inspirando profundamente, não pela necessidade, ela iça o corpo para frente e recomeça o ritual que repete há quase trinta anos. A pouca luminosidade não a atrapalha na hora de se desviar dos irmãos ainda no transe do dia, ela transita pelo interior da grande caverna que há algumas décadas se tornou o covil daquele bando de criaturas da noite.

Sentindo o cheiro de umidade e sangue com o qual ela já se acostumou a conviver, seguiu pelos corredores escuros onde nenhum humano comum jamais conseguiria se guiar. O cheiro de sangue fresco foi aumentando a cada passada, como também o cheiro de ferimentos mal-tratados. Podia sentir a movimentação de alguns dos seus companheiros noturnos ao redor, lentamente eles se levantavam. Os mais antigos continuavam adormecidos, pouco deles tinham o mesmo costume de despertar assim que o lusco-fusco se apresentava no céu. Nunca, em quase três dezenas de anos, ela se direcionou para a boca da caverna antes de entrar na grande galeria dos adormecidos. Nunca. Não que não se interessasse em ver a explosão de cores que acompanhava o crepúsculo, mas algo mais urgente a chamava... todas as noites.

Ouviu um rastejar de pés e percebeu um par de olhos vermelhos movendo-se ao seu lado e lentamente ficando para trás. Às vezes pairavam na caverna pares de brasas incandescentes, em sua maioria novatos que enxergavam melhor desta forma a gruta ainda desconhecida, raramente uma ou outra desavença entre outros membros tão cedo... Desavenças existiam aos montes... mas ela procurava se manter longe de todas, só queria segurança, e aquele covil garantia a que precisava no momento, além de armazenar seu bem mais precioso desde que abriu os olhos na Noite Maldita sabendo que não era mais a mesma... A sua única ligação com quem um dia já foi... sua ligação mais valiosa...

Atravessando o portal de rocha nua, que se abria para o cômodo cheio de corpos vivos e em estado comatoso, diminuiu o passo como um sinal de respeito. O cheiro de sangue e carne ferida invadiu suas narinas de forma mais intensa. Não procurou alimento, não naquele momento, e só em caso de extrema necessidade o tirava dos adormecidos... Naquele momento procurava sua relíquia, seu tesouro... seu caro tesouro...

Sobre uma grande rocha nua estava estendido o corpo, ela delicadamente colocou a mão pendente inerte sobre o peito que se movia lentamente, expirações e inspirações longas... com se estivesse dormindo e fosse acordar em tão pouco tempo... Nada vinha primeiro que a aquela confirmação: havia vida ali, e o corpo estava intacto. Passou muito tempo a observar esse preguiçoso movimento. Observava o peito a subir e descer... colocou o ouvido mais próximo à caixa torácica para ouvir perfeitamente o palpitar... como uma segunda confirmação de que estava tudo igual. A noite andava implacável enquanto ela observava cada detalhe, o cabelo escuro estava como sempre, liso e escorrendo pela pedra fria até a altura dos ombros. Os olhos, apenas o traço negro dos cílios unidos, fechados. As roupas... as mesmas... Não as mesmas de trinta anos atrás, com a umidade apodreceria, mas as roupas que ela havia visto ontem...

Após perceber que na sua lenta análise um quarto da noite havia se passado decidiu que era hora de sair. Mal havia notado o grande número de vampiros que se aproximara para alimentar-se do sangue armazenado por aquelas pessoas inertes. Não tinha mais medo de deixar aquele corpo no cômodo dos adormecidos... não mais. Depois de tantos anos não sentia mais perigo ao deixá-lo lá. Apenas uma vez algum sugador de sangue havia se aproximado do seu tesouro, e viu nos olhos do infeliz que ele pela primeira vez em sua vida maldita rezou e desejou jamais tem criado dentes pontiagudos. Quando algum novato era acolhido, logo era informado de que havia ali um corpo do qual ninguém sugava... Achavam estranho, mas ela não se importava... Se ser tida como excêntrica mantinha a segurança de seu tesouro, bastava. Suas ações raramente eram questionadas apenas por dois motivos, para ela poderiam ser dez ou nenhum, contanto que nada ocorresse a ele. O primeiro e mais forte seria o fato de ser uma das mais velhas dali, uma que acordou na própria Noite Maldita e faz parte da dezena que começou aquele covil. O segundo era que não incomodava ninguém, além de auxiliar muitos quando chegavam desamparados e perdidos, então ninguém mexia com ela.

Seguindo pelo corredor do principal acesso ao exterior, percebeu a maior movimentação. Muitos já haviam saído, e outros ficavam em pequenos bandos, arrumando seus parcos pertences para uma saída. Ao emergir da boca daquela caverna e ver a imensa mata que se abria com todos os seus ruídos noturnos e nuances escurecidas, lembrou-se dos seus primeiros dias ali, das dúvidas e incertezas... Pulou usando a habilidade que seu sangue místico lhe conferia, para o galho de um jequitibá. Sentiu a noite, o cheiro, os movimentos, os sons... poucos animais noturnos se aproximavam do covil, em raras ocasiões eram de médio ou grande porte atraídos pelas sobras de alimentos deixados pelos mulos mais imundos.

No passado ficou semanas se escondendo em esqueletos de construções abandonadas... até em fétidos esgotos. Aos poucos foram se reunindo alguns amaldiçoados inexperientes para que sobrevivessem a tanta imprecisão. Tomaram a decisão de partir da balbúrdia da cidade, procurar abrigo na mata, parecia menos arriscado a topar com um humano a cada esquina, e menos ainda de ser encontrado durante o sono diurno ou ser pego por um incêndio. Depois de meses de busca encontraram aquela caverna, úmida, escura, isolada... tão... natural... tão... perfeita. Quando precisassem de alimentação apenas poderiam seguir para qualquer comunidade próxima de humanos despertos, ou ter o prazer de encontrar algum Rio de Sangue... centenas de adormecidos... E que choque foi descobrir que para manter seu corpo "vivo" deveria se alimentar do sangue de outros humanos... e que choque foi descobrir que seu corpo não estava mais vivo...

_Sua primeira companhia foi uma humana... uma humana que havia despertado depois de o que foi definido como um coma profundo e que, ao se ver num quarto de hospital sozinha deixou os lençóis e caminhou pelos corredores silenciosos... Todos... todos adormecidos. Lembrava-se da história daquela mulher, Orali. Não tinha ainda 20 anos completos quando se viu sozinha num mundo adormecido, numa cidade em pandemônio. Ruas destruídas, carros virados, pessoas caídas pelas ruas... _

_Orali havia acordado dois dias após a Noite Maldita, quando todos já dormiam. Pelos registros do hospital descobriu que havia sido levada pelo marido... mas nunca mais o viu... Ela achava que havia seguido para atender uma chamada urgente de seus pais, e adormeceu. Encontraram-se duas noites depois... as duas desnorteadas. Tivera a impressão de que era o primeiro ser desperto que a garota via, já que para si era exatamente o que ocorria. Quando a viu, andava pelos corredores sem rumo aparente, a face nitidamente árabe chorosa e confusa, os cabelos negros e ondulados desgrenhados. _

_Não sentia ainda fome, mas sentia muito frio, suava descontroladamente. Às vezes tinha ataques convulsivos fortíssimos. Sua pele demonstrava uma palidez mórbida, tinha ataques de raiva provocados por um simples ruído e não suportava a luz do sol... A recém desperta Orali havia tentado medicá-la com aspirinas, mas não parava de vomitar durante horas. Não saia ao sol com a companheira, seus olhos ardiam à simples menção do amanhecer. _

_Inicialmente tentavam conectar a internet dos computadores do hospital. Tentaram de tudo, rádios, televisão, mas nada alterava a exibição constante da estática. Viram muitas vezes animais selvagens andando soltos pelas ruas... deveriam ser animais de zoológico, não havia outra explicação para o elefante que quase pisoteou sua humana companheira Orali num início de noite que saíram, porque esse era o horário mais cedo que tolerava sair, para procurar por algum desperto. _

_Quando, mesmo com todas as suas forças, não conseguiu mais resistir e caiu em sono letárgico na manhã do quinto dia, Orali entrou em desespero imaginando que a amiga também haveria de adormecer, que ficaria sozinha naquela realidade bizarra. A árabe havia passado todo o dia ao lado da adormecida amiga, em prantos, estirada no sofá do apartamento que usava para dormir. A descendente de árabe tentou ainda dar-lhe comida, alguns copos de água, mas qualquer alimento que lhe passasse pela boca era instantaneamente expelido. Desistiu de comer ou beber, e Orali de forçá-la a isso. E logo se acostumaram ao seu sono místico, a garota dormindo também durante uma parte do dia para conversarem durante a madrugada. Contou-lhe de suas tradições muçulmanas, seu casamento... tão nova... de como suas mãos e pés estavam pintados, do banho de açafrão, sândalo e óleos de jasmim. De como os primeiros representantes de sua família haviam chegado ao Brasil no fim da década de 70, fugindo da Guerra Civil no Líbano. Contou como era seu marido, um homem que amava e apesar do casamento arranjado, e de sua filha. Uma garotinha que havia nascido há um ano e três meses e que tinha olhos tão negros quanto os dela e já apresentava, logo ao sair de seu ventre, uma penugem densa e escura a cobrir-lhe a cabeça. Conversou com Orali durante longas noites. Contou-lhe sobre seus sonhos e sobre sua família. Em poucas horas ela já era capaz de se familiarizar com todos os entes queridos de Orali, e a árabe com os seus. Era sua única companhia pelas noites que se seguiam, e quem sabe por quantas mais. As duas tornaram-se íntimas, ela amava a árabe como se a conhecesse desde sua infância. _

_Numa noite em que acordava com o que parecia um latejar constante e o revirar de seu estômago, sentiu-se faminta. Tentava ingerir um pedaço de pão duro, que achara na copa do hospital, mas sua única reação foi vomitar o alimento. Orali estava tão desesperada quanto ela, imaginavam que morreria em pouco tempo, não sabiam como não havia desidratado depois de tantos dias sem água. Foi quando o cheiro chegou às narinas... quando sentiu pela primeira vez... o cheiro doce e hipnótico do sangue... do sangue dela, de Orali._

Até hoje ela não sabe de onde vinha o sangue... se a garota árabe se cortara ou se simplesmente pode sentir o sangue correndo em suas veias. A única coisa que sabe, é que a sensação do líquido escorrendo pela sua garganta em golfadas grossas e quentes era extraordinária.

_Havia agarrado o pulso de Orali e sugava de um corte que lhe havia feito desajeitadamente no ante-braço. O grito de pânico de Orali foi o único em suas noites de vampira que não gerou o mínimo prazer dos amaldiçoados... ao contrário, lhe despertou da loucura e lançou-a num curto momento de lucidez onde pode correr pelos corredores ainda iluminados pelo que deveria ser o gerador do hospital. Correu até não agüentar mais, até cair de joelhos fatigada, longe, muito longe do hospital... ele era apenas um borrão de luz. Pressentindo o amanhecer escondeu-se num esqueleto de um edifício, de onde só veio a se levantar com o próximo pôr do sol. _

_Pelo cheiro encontrou mais humanos, estavam adormecidos num condomínio de casas próximo. Entrou na primeira casa enlouquecida pela fome e sugou até sentir que o coração da vítima não batia mais. Observava o hospital sentindo saudades de Orali, "minha luz", lembrava-se do significado do nome, que ela havia descoberto pela própria garota. Via de longe as luzes, via a movimentação surgir timidamente pelas ruas. Do esqueleto do prédio pôde ver pessoas se movendo. Gente desperta atraída pela luz do hospital. Agradeceu intimamente porque Orali teria outras companhias, alguém que não estivesse doente como ela... A árabe não estaria só._

Agora sabia como havia sido inocente... O que garantia a ela que aquelas pessoas andando para o hospital não eram vampiros? Nunca mais soube de Orali. Também nunca mais ousou se aproximar do hospital, nem de qualquer local familiar, temendo um novo ataque e desta vez fatal à amiga.

_Acabou encontrando outros noturnos e começaram a viver num pequeno bando, aos poucos o mundo ia despertando. Viveram no esqueleto de prédios e em esgotos, mas a experiência de outros dizia que não era bom ficar num mesmo local por muitas noites: eles eram caçados... E, se pudessem, deveriam rumar para a mata fechada. Lá, nenhum humano iria se embrenhar, estariam seguros. Com o dom que adquiriram de velocidade e resistência, poderiam ir à cidade para se alimentar e retornar a um esconderijo antes do amanhecer facilmente. Assim, montaram o covil, que crescia com novos noturnos a cada semana, cada mês... Trinta anos se passaram e o covil que havia começado com dez membros, abrigava milhares. Os vampiros se organizavam e os humanos também. Os diurnos começaram a fortificar suas cidades, começaram a recolher seus adormecidos... Iniciou-se uma guerra._

Parou sua investida pelas árvores quando chegou à margem de uma estrada. Dali poderia tirar algum alimento, se um dos humanos tivesse a ousadia de se aventurar fora das muralhas. Rumou para o norte em busca de uma das armadilhas que havia feito com o bando. O vento, eriçava os pelos de sua nuca nua, lhe indicava que ali havia sangue. Duas estavam intactas e uma terceira já havia sido utilizada pelos seus companheiros de covil, pôde notar pelas marcas rubras espalhadas e pelo estado do corpo dilacerado que encontrou no asfalto. Uma moça, baixa, branca e de cabelos muito negros, lisos como só um oriental poderia ter...

Escutou um piado baixo de uma coruja e acompanhou seu vôo lento pela noite, o céu estava estrelado como nunca vira enquanto morava numa cidade, antes da Noite Maldita. Não havia mais a camada de poluição que os impedia de ver as estrelas. Será que toda aquela situação era realmente tão má quanto os humanos pensavam? Procurou não pensar como uma noturna. Olhou em volta, tantas árvores, tantos animais que estavam a beira da extinção viviam aos montes pelo solo fértil das matas. Os humanos nunca antes haviam estado tão unidos e solícitos, ouviu que qualquer um que chegasse a uma fortificação ganharia, garantidamente, abrigo e comida. Ninguém tinha mais bens do que poderia realmente usufruir ou precisasse. Não havia mais ricos e pobres, as diferenças não eram mais tão absurdas, eram todos um só povo tentando desesperadamente sobreviver aos vampiros. Ah, sim, mas tinham os desgarrados e exilados... freqüentemente se tornavam mulos. Qualquer um que ameaçasse a paz e segurança das fortificações era penalizado, podendo até ser expulso caso cometesse algum crime pesado. Pensou um pouco sobre as muralhas... Até o que eles chamavam de "bem" e "mal" estava nitidamente apartado... O "bem" andava na luz e se escondia dentre as muralhas, o "mal" jazia nos recônditos mais obscuros da terra até a sombra da noite cair sobre tudo. Simples e certeiro, eles confiavam uns nos outros como nunca haviam feito, simplesmente pelo fato de saberem de quem desconfiar.

Voltou a observar o corpo, o rosto redondo lhe era tão familiar... a cor dos cabelos...Aquela menina devia ter olhos escuros também...

_Em sua mente brilhou um sorriso, dentes muito brancos e perfeitos, olhos estreitos e negros. E uma música... ah, a música... sempre fez parte de seus dias. Estava presente naquela lembrança também, de tanto tempo atrás... e de repente o blackout!_ Num impulso pegou o corpo e colocou-o dentro do carro batido, fechando com força a porta e deixando uma abertura no vidro da janela. Assim poderia ser encontrada por algum amigo... por alguém... qualquer um. Pelo menos os animais selvagens teriam um pouco de dificuldade de chegar a sua carne, o que duvidava que acontecesse, já que eles não mais passavam fome e não necessitavam de alimentos que não fossem de sua cadeia alimentar. Humanos não pertenciam ao cardápio dos animais selvagens, pertenciam ao dos vampiros.

Afastada dos escombros mais alguns quilômetros para o norte chegou até outra armadilha. Havia um carro virado numa grande vala que eles alargaram noite passada, numa curva acentuada. Esse trecho da rodovia era esburacado, em várias partes podia-se notar a terra e o barro do solo, os humanos tentavam mantê-la sem vegetação para melhor transitarem, mas tapar os buracos devolvendo a camada de asfalto era impossível. Na pressa de sair da estrada antes do anoitecer os humanos não haviam desacelerado na curva... Mas tantos humanos estavam se aventurando fora das muralhas. Muito estranho. Rumou calmamente para o carro destruído, ainda tinha pelo menos seis horas para voltar ao covil.

Saltou das árvores e caiu no asfalto como um gato: em pé e silenciosa. Sentiu o cheiro de sangue, mas estava diferente... ao se aproximar do carro não percebeu nenhuma movimentação ou qualquer ser dentro dos escombros. Será que os humanos haviam conseguido fugir e partiram para a fortificação? Não era provável, àquela distância nenhum humano chegaria a pé em São Vítor com facilidade. Ela podia sentir no ar algum cheiro de ferro, o acidente devia ter ocorrido pouco antes do anoitecer. Os humanos deveriam estar embrenhados na floresta, não havia outra explicação... Seguiu um rastro de sangue, era de onde vinha o cheiro. Mas já era sangue velho, estava escurecido e endurecido. Deveria ter saído no mínimo há quatro horas. Bateu forte com o punho na lataria do carro deformando o capô, eles estavam por ali, podia sentir... Humanos ignorantes! De noite aquele território é deles, por que sair tão tarde das muralhas?

Rumou para a beira da mata onde o rastro de sangue findava. Sentiu mais forte o cheiro que vinha das plantas e, misturado a ele, mais sangue. Seus olhos brilharam involuntariamente. Quantos dias fazia que não se alimentava? Dois? Não era capaz de lembrar. Às vezes ficava sentada observando o lento subir e descer da respiração do corpo... e esquecia-se de comer... Simplesmente não tinha mais a necessidade de se alimentar a cada meia hora, como os novatos. E passar um dia sem alimento não a fazia assim tão mal. Mas estava com fome, realmente com fome. Pulou para um jacarandá que lançava suas raízes contra o asfalto.

Seguiu farejando rapidamente o sangue até encontrar um rastro mais consistente. Ao lado de um pau-brasil, estava um corpo fraco e pálido. Farejou o medo e a angústia do homem jogado no chão, seus olhos brilharam rubros mais uma vez. Junto do corpo fraco estava de pé um homem robusto com seus um metro e oitenta de altura empunhando nervosamente uma pistola.

Ela passou os olhos de um para o outro enquanto pulava para o próximo galho. O homem alto e saudável olhou ao redor assustado. Vendo os olhos injetados de medo da sua vitima um riso insinuou-se em seus lábios. Resolveu fazer um teste para saber em que nível de desespero aqueles homens estavam... pegou um pequeno fruto da árvore em que estava e jogou contra o tronco de uma árvore atrás do homem alto. Ele imediatamente voltou a pistola e atirou na direção do local do ruído. Estava sob imensa pressão e tinha uma arma, era sempre bom ter precaução, podiam ser balas de prata. Nunca se sabe.

Pulou graciosamente até o meio da pequena clareira onde se encontravam os dois homens e ficou a frente do moreno de quase dois metros, como se para debochar dele. No mesmo instante ele arregalou os olhos e direcionou a pistola para atacá-la. Antes que ele puxasse o gatilho ela saltou para o lado e, em seguida, na direção do pau-brasil atrás do homem ferido. Passado o estrondo do tiro o moreno estava tão aflito que nem percebeu o local onde ela havia se lançado. Em um movimento rápido e furtivo enlaçou com os dedos o cano ainda quente da pistola e arrancou-a das mãos do moreno. Saltando para frente dos dois mais uma vez. O homem ferido começou a rezar e se esgueirar como podia para trás do pau-brasil. Já o homem moreno tremia dos pés a cabeça, mas ainda se mantinha de pé a sua frente. Lançou um rápido olhar para o homem ferido que tornou-se incapaz de seguir em qualquer direção, seus olhos brilharam mais uma vez vermelhos ao inalar o cheiro do sangue que escapava do corte na perna de sua vitima. O moreno tentou uma investida rápida contra ela, que agarrou seu braço com força vampírica quebrando-lhe os ossos e, em seguida ao berro de dor, agarrou rapidamente seu pescoço. Tudo seria rápido e limpo.

**--**

Voltando para o abrigo pode ver que um dos antigos havia saído da área em volta da caverna e não havia retornado ainda, o que era fora do normal. Todos voltavam. Perto do amanhecer, Eneas retornou ao covil com noticias das muralhas: mais bentos estavam despertando, as pessoas ganhavam confiança. Por isso começavam a seguir com mais intensidade pelas estradas...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

Semanas se passaram, caçou ao lado dos antigos, ou sozinha. Muitas noites, passava inteiramente no cômodo dos adormecidos. Notou que um novato a observava insistentemente, mas muito disso já havia ocorrido na sua vida vampírica. Muitos estranhavam sua observação, principalmente os mais jovens. Esses costumavam deixar de tomar o sangue dos adormecidos logo na segunda ou terceira noite de covil, quando já se sentia ansiosos e seguro o suficiente para caçar presas despertas. Só retornavam quando percebiam que caçar não era assim tão fácil. Ela mesma já havia passado não dias, mas meses alimentando-se dos adormecidos sem sair da gruta, sem sair ao menos da galeria dos imóveis.

_Com o covil já consolidado passaram a planejar muitas investidas pelas cidades abandonadas, conquistando cada vez mais os preciosos corpos inertes. Numa dessas investidas decidiram atacar uma cidade conhecida por armazenar corpos que achavam em antigos centros não fortificados. E foi lá, lá que reconheceu os cabelos negros, mesmo com os olhos comatosamente cerrados sabia que eram também negros e profundos... O rosto era arredondado e liso, sem marcas ou manchas._

_Lembrou-se da canção... do blackout e do desespero. Sua mente vagou por épocas remotas e doces antes da Noite Maldita, quando ficava sentada apenas ouvindo o dedilhar dos dedos nas cordas do violão, de olhos fechados, ouvia a melodia. Passou a ver o corpo forte e resistente, flexível e ágil. Via a execução quase perfeita dos movimentos, a face séria e compenetrada. Suor escorria pelo seu rosto, seu corpo... quanto tempo fazia que treinava? Uma, duas horas? Não, eram mais... Era muita dedicação e responsabilidade para ser menos que isso. E o blackout voltou novamente ao seu pensamento. _

_Despertou dos devaneios para agarrar num frenesi indescritível o corpo adormecido. Durante todos aqueles anos nunca havia tido coragem de procurar ninguém que conhecera pré-Noite Maldita, muito menos Orali. Após o blackout havia ficado desnorteada e passado muito mal com o que sabia agora ser a transformação, não conseguira procurar por seus pais, amigos ou parentes. Tudo que pode constatar pelos registros do hospital era que havia sido levada na noite do blackout com hematomas e feridas pelo corpo, nunca soube realmente o que aconteceu, apenas tinha vagos flashes de pessoas correndo assustadas e eles tentando ajudar, era na faculdade. Num dos flashes pode ver que ele se afastava levado pela multidão de alunos desesperados, virava a cabeça em todas as direções e gritava seu nome. Gritou de volta... Lin! Ambos chamavam um ao outro, lembrou de que, por um último momento seus olhares se encontraram e ela viu nitidamente sua boca formar seu nome, mas não lembra mais nada, após isso ela caiu... Lin... caiu e desmaiou. Lin... Provavelmente havia se ferido desmaiada na confusão. _

_Após o episódio de Orali, nunca mais cogitou a possibilidade de procurar nenhum ente querido seu. Que loucuras poderia fazer contra eles? Nesse estado livre da sanidade em que se encontrava agora era um perigo a todos que fossem humanos. Mas, ao vê-lo ali, tão perto, tão docemente adormecido... Lágrimas de sangue jorravam de seus olhos enquanto corria abraçada ao corpo em direção ao covil. Quem mais estaria ali depois de trinta anos? Se estivessem despertos como Orali, poderia já ter morrido pela idade. Se estivesse adormecido como ele, como poderia achá-los? E o pior... se tivessem acordado bentos?_

Moveu-se desconfortável e fitou o novato intensamente. Desviando o olhar esperava que ele tivesse entendido o recado de que era para deixar o corpo em paz. Sentiu a aproximação daquele que a observava e novamente voltou a fitar a criatura nos olhos. Era uma garota, baixa e esguia, tão morena quanto um dia Orali havia sido. Os olhos tão vivos quanto os de Orali, parecia tanto com sua luz... Não dizendo palavra a novata continuou ao seu lado e, após algumas horas, finalmente se cansou e saiu do cômodo dos adormecidos. Orali havia partido de sua vida há tantos anos, mas ele havia voltado... e quem mais voltaria para ela? Estava tão nostálgica e ele era sua única ligação com a época antes da Noite Maldita... com a vida...

_Após recuperar o corpo, ela passara meses se alimentando apenas dos adormecidos... como poderia sair do lado dele e deixá-lo a mercê dos bebedores de sangue? Então teve origem seu ritual. Todas as noites, logo ao crepúsculo, levantava-se aflita antes de todos e seguia ao encontro de Lin, por momentos chegou a conversar com ele como se esperasse resposta, mas sabia ser impossível. _

_Durante muitas noites pousou a cabeça no peito dele, que continuava a se mexer ritmado, e era como se sonhasse... ouvia novamente o dedilhar do violão, a melodia... chegava até a sentir suor escorrendo por suas costas quando imaginava as noites quentes em que ela o via treinar por horas no quintal de sua casa. Mas ninguém sonhava após a Noite Maldita, muito menos ela. Quando acordava dos devaneios e sentia o ritmo da respiração, o leve pulsar do coração de Lin, chorava lágrimas rubras até encharcar as roupas dele. Roubou roupas novas para por no corpo no lugar das sujas de sangue. Após muito tempo sentiu-se segura para deixar Lin sozinho enquanto caçava os despertos. Ninguém mexeria com Lin, não depois de vê-la tantas noites, por tantos meses ao seu lado... os próprios antigos advertiam a todos quanto a isso. Eneas muitas vezes colocou-se ao seu lado enquanto olhava o corpo inerte... Ele havia tido uma filha ela era uma adormecida, mas receberam a notícia, pelos mulos que as vendiam, de que havia desperto há dois anos numa cidade ao sul da antiga Curitiba, e havia sido morta numa investida de um covil da região. Ele entendia minha dor. E minha esperança... Será que algum dia Lin acordaria?_ Será que algum dia se tornaria um deles?

Vagariam pelas noites eternas juntos novamente, e eternamente? ...

**--**

Dias mais tarde a novata novamente se colocou ao seu lado. Não sabia dizer o que ela deveria querer... Sabia apenas que ela lembrava dolorosamente Orali, com seu rosto moreno, olhos e cabelos muito negros... Após algumas horas observando o corpo de Lin, ela resolveu dirigir a palavra à novata.

– Suponho que possa ajudar em alguma coisa... – falou virando o rosto na direção da novata. Os olhos se encontraram, nenhum exibia o brilho rubro, era uma inteiração totalmente cordial.

A novata manteve-se calada. Por algum tempo permaneceu fitando o corpo de Lin.

– Devo lhe dizer que não seria prudente beber dele, arranje outro. – falou em tom de ameaça à novata que apenas confirmou com a cabeça e se manteve na mesma posição. Após longos minutos abriu a boca tentando formular uma frase, mas tornou a fechá-la sem nada expressar. – Vamos, pode falar, o que está pensando?

Após novos instantes de silêncio a voz rouca e cadenciada da novata encheu a gruta apinhada de adormecidos e livre de outros vampiros àquelas horas.

– Você... se chama Ágata, não é?

Que fim aquela conversa poderia levar? Devia apenas ser mais uma neófita perdida que se achava mais confortável ao lado dos adormecidos, de seu leve ressonar. Confirmando com a cabeça a informação, que ela poderia ter obtido com qualquer um do ninho, esperou pelo desfecho.

– Você... algum dia... conheceu Orali?

Ágata arregalou seus olhos. Orali... A dor e prazer foram tão intensos ao ouvir aquele nome sendo pronunciado por uma voz que não a sua, como se pudesse ser a confirmação de que Orali havia sobrevivido! E era a confirmação! Como alguém poderia saber dela se a árabe não houvesse encontrado companhias no grande e iluminado hospital. Virou-se para a novata, estudando todos os detalhes de seu rosto pela primeira vez. Quando formulava a pergunta de seu nome, a voz não conseguiu trespassar a barreira que se formava em sua garganta... Nurin... _"Ela tinha cabelos tão escuros, Ágata! Você terá que conhecer a minha menininha! Terá que conhecer Nurin e meu marido!"_, lembrava-se das conversas com Orali. Tão nitidamente. Aquela era Nurin, sua filha! Sua filha... Lentamente os músculos que permitiam a fala foram voltando ao normal, o nó que se formava em sua boca foi desfazendo-se.

– Nurin...

A garota, a confirmação de seu nome, desatou num lamurioso e sentido choro. Enfiou as mãos nos cabelos e encolheu o corpo contra as pernas. Ágata sentiu-se chocada com a cena. A filha de Orali, da sua luz, estava à frente, e chorava copiosamente. Ela era apenas um bebê na Noite Maldita. Não podia ter despertado vampira e naquela idade... Lentamente o cenário formava-se em sua mente. Nurin havia despertado, e encontrara sua mãe Orali, que lhe contou sobre as noites no hospital. Anos haviam se passado, e o pequeno bebê mostrava indícios de tornar-se uma bela mulher. O que ela estava fazendo naquele covil? E na condição de amaldiçoada? Ágata passou a mão pálida e fria sobre os cabelos da garota. Ergueu sua face ainda morena, mas mostrando os sinais de morte, enxugando suas lágrimas rubras. Por tudo que ainda havia de sagrado e profano naquele mundo! Já não existiam sugadores de sangue demais sobre a terra? Ele a haviam transformado!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

Há semanas Nurin havia tomado a decisão de dormir na mesma galeria que Ágata. Nurin alimentava-se dos adormecidos e Ágata tentava sugar dos despertos, quando não conseguia, passava noites de fome. Ainda recusava-se a beber dos inertes, doía demais ver Lin a cada rosto pálido e entorpecido a sua frente. Passavam horas contemplando o corpo de Lin, Ágata contou sua história para Nurin e ela confirmou a sua. Muitas vezes falavam de Orali.

– Minha mãe falava muito de você, Ágata. Contava das noites no hospital, antes do despertar dos demais. Falava de você, de sua vida... falava até de Lin Hao, por isso a reconheci. Ela disse que você queria muito bem a ele, que admirava como ele tocava e como ele lutava. Contava de como conversavam e de como haviam ficado tão amigas até... – Nurin parara de falar, Ágata sabia o que vinha a seguir.

– Antes que eu a atacasse... e acabasse com tudo que houve de profundamente bom após a Noite Maldita...

– Ela não via dessa forma. Disse que ficou muito assustada, mas viu sua transformação. Era sua amiga e sabia que você estava doente... não era sua culpa... – os olhos da garota ficaram rubros, não em ameaça, mas inundados com as lágrimas de sangue.

Ágata aproximou-se de Nurin como em dezenas de vezes em todas aquelas semanas. Era como se a árabe fosse sua própria filha.

– Calma, também não foi sua culpa... por muitas noites pensamos e debatemos sobre o que teria nos transformado nisso... Mas nenhum de nós pode chegar à conclusão alguma. Não havia nada em comum na trajetória humana de nenhum dos dez companheiros que vieram primeiramente a este covil. Nada. É quase como um jogo de sorte e azar... às vezes injusto para os que não conseguiriam viver esta vida. Às vezes injusto para quem acordou poucas noites após aquela noite fatídica, e acompanhou dolorosamente as transformações do mundo, tendo que se adaptar a tudo, abandonar tudo.

– Ou às vezes pode ser justa como a própria morte, – a voz familiar chegou aos seus ouvidos, Eneas havia pousado o corpo num galho acima das duas vampiras. – que escolhe indiscriminadamente suas vítimas, ceifando sem distinção.

A garota havia diminuído o choro e encontrava-se hipnotizada pela voz de Eneas, por seu garbo. Ágata conhecia aquela reação. Eles adquiriam um magnetismo natural, mas Eneas tinha em excesso.

– Ágata, – sua voz gutural encheu a mata mais uma vez. – aconteceu algo no Rio de Sangue. – Imediatamente Ágata se pôs de pé, os olhos em chamas varreram o caminho até a gruta. – Não... não se preocupe. Não houve nada com Lin Hao. Mas pode lhe interessar o que está por vir.

Ágata num segundo já pulava pela boca da caverna. Eneas auxiliou Nurin, que ainda não estava familiarizada com todas as suas habilidades, a descer em segurança da árvore.

--

Ágata viu a comoção á frente da galeria dos adormecidos. Muitos vampiros se acumulavam às portas. Com um pouco de força e insistência passou a espessa parede de mortos-vivos com a autoridade de um antigo para adentrar no grande cômodo, onde os corpos estavam apinhados. Chegou até a frente do grupo e colocou-se ao lado de um dos mais antigos, uma mulher negra de tranças rastafári até a cintura. Ela observava atentamente um humano a frente. Jogado sobre uma pilha de outros humanos, ele respirava entrecortado e tinha acessos de tosse. O corpo debilitado se movia com dificuldade. Poucos ali já haviam visto esse acontecimento. Raramente ocorria e algumas vezes durante a luz do dia, quando não havia ninguém para contemplar... Ele estava despertando.

O homem que tinha por volta de seus trinta e cinco anos lentamente abriu os olhos na face esquelética. Não havia iluminação no local e ele tateou debilmente. Sentindo-se mal se recostou a uma pedra e virou o rosto tentando controlar os espasmos involuntários do corpo murcho. Vomitou o que não tinha dentro do estômago. Tentando se recompor em meio ao silêncio, virou a cabeça em muitas direções, devia ser um pesadelo para a pobre alma. Ágata pode observar ele levar a mão os rosto e tapar o nariz e a boca. Em segundos a câmara foi tomada por um leve brilho amarelo. Os olhos do homem se iluminavam. Seu rosto transfigurou-se em uma horrenda careta cadavérica quando ele soltou um grito de fúria e tentou avançar desajeitado pela turba de noturnos. Não conseguiu se mover, o corpo estava desidratado e travado devido aos anos de imobilidade. Estava vendo-os. Vendo-os no meio da escuridão, sentindo sua presença e se irava instintivamente com o fato... Era um legítimo bento.

Os vampiros se eriçaram. Dois vampiros voaram sobre o recém-desperto assumindo a responsabilidade de liquidá-lo, um foi rechaçado e o segundo conseguiu colocar as garras sobre o pescoço do alvo, suspendendo o corpo magro e valente. Por muito mais tempo que o normal ele se manteve de olhos fixos e amarelo-incandescentes voltados para o vampiro. Enfiou num esforço sobre-humano as unhas no braço do agressor fazendo escorrer filetes de sangue escuro e apodrecido do morto-vivo.

Nurin ao chegou ao lado de Ágata graças a Eneas e, junto com ele, observavam a cena que se desenvolvia adiante. O vampiro de cabelo castanho e cortado rente ao crânio, segurava com um braço ensopado em sangue o bento que, por sua vez, estava ganhando uma coloração roxa na face. Os olhos ainda estavam amarelos e ele se debatia furiosamente, acertando alguns golpes no corpo do agressor. Uma joelhada acertou o queixo do vampiro que soltou o bento ao chão.

– Acabem logo com essa brincadeira! – Glória, a vampira negra, gritava irritada com os dois vampiros haviam primeiramente investido. – Ele não acordou nem a dez minutos de um sono de trinta anos!

O vampiro que havia sido rechaçado na primeira investida atacou com olhos vermelhos de ódio. Pulou sobre o bento que estava acuado numa parede de pedra. Este ergueu a mão com um pedregulho achado sabe-se lá como e atingiu a cabeça do noturno. Estava desesperadamente lutando por sua vida... e mais que isso, pela morte dos vampiros.

Glória, a vampira negra, sem mais paciência, desferiu um golpe contra o humano enfraquecido, que surpreendentemente fez menção de apará-lo por alguns instantes sua mão antes de ceder ao peso de sua força, caindo desfalecido. Ao seu lado aparecia Natália, sua fiel servidora. Os demais foram se aproximando lentamente, tentando olhar o corpo cadavérico do bento. Nurin observava de olhos vermelhos e arregalados. Segurava a manga de Ágata quase rasgando a peça de roupa. Glória jogou o corpo do bento para os vampiros que haviam lutado contra ele. Teriam sangue desperto essa noite. Ainda estava quente.

--

Eneas e Ágata se afastaram do burburinho seguidos de perto por Nurin, que ainda estava calada. Afastaram-se alguns quilômetros pela floresta fechada e pararam sobre algumas árvores, apenas olhando a movimentação das corujas. Após meia hora de silêncio Nurin começou a falar.

– Eu não sabia que era verdade...

– Do que você está falando? – a voz gutural de Eneas espantou algum pássaro adormecido enquanto ele virava o rosto na direção da garota.

– Do bento... não sabia que eles realmente existiam... nunca havia visto nenhum.

– Mas eles existem e são muito raros. Vários vampiros também nunca se depararam com um, e é raro, muito raro, que acordem em meio aos Rios de Sangue. – Ágata falava para a garota, quando esta virou bruscamente seu rosto para os companheiros mais velhos.

– Isso pode significar que o que eles estão falando é verdade! Só pode ser isso! Só pode! – a garota entrou em um estado de excitamento tão grande assustando os dois mais experientes, que se aproximaram da novata para contê-la de alguma forma.

– O que, garota? – Eneas segurou o braço da vampira morena. Quando ela guiou seus olhos penetrantes para Eneas começou a chorar novamente.

– Céus, o que houve agora? – Ágata soltou a mão de Eneas do braço da menina e tentou acalmá-la.

– Os milagres estão acontecendo e eu estou do lado errado... sou uma amaldiçoada. – chorosa encostou a cabeça no colo de Ágata.

– O que você está querendo dizer? – Eneas arregalou os olhos cor de mel para Ágata.

– Os milagres... Então é verdade que dizem que os trinta bentos se reuniram. – Nurin esclareceu para ambos.

– Quais foram os milagres? Fale, menina! – Ágata ficava impaciente, era normal que alguns novatos se sentissem desnorteados e deslocados, mas ela estava chorosa demais. – Pare de choramingar e nos fale algo coerente!

– Os milagres! Quando os trinta bentos fossem unidos ocorreriam os quatro milagres... Os rádios voltaram a funcionar, minha mãe tinha um pequeno e amarelo em casa e nós começávamos a escutar a emissora de São Vítor. O sol surgiu à noite numa batalha, trazendo vitória para os bentos, a mesma batalha onde uma bola de fogo cortou o céu! Ouvi tudo isso das pessoas na fortificação... antes... antes de ser transformada. – ela ergueu o rosto e limpou as manchas tintas formando o rastro das lágrimas. – E as mulheres começaram a engravidar!

Ágata arregalou os olhos. Era quase certa a extinção dos humanos despertos... as mulheres não podiam engravidar. Mas agora... Moveu a cabeça para que Eneas pudesse entrar em seu campo de visão. Seus olhos se encontraram alarmados.

– A profecia do velho Bispo... – Eneas mudou de galho e fitou a noite escura, suas palavras se perderam ao vento. – O fim de toda nossa raça...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO IV

Eneas voltara do exterior do covil, nesse momento estava parado adiante de Ágata, ambos aguardavam que Nurin despertasse. O crepúsculo já havia passado, mas a garota demorava a levantar. Lentamente as pálpebras de Nurin foram movimentando. Em piscadas sucessivas ela finalmente se acostumou com a escuridão sem precisar modificar seus olhos já mágicos. Ágata se adiantou com Eneas em seu encalço.

– Nurin, precisamos conversar...

A árabe se levantou e seguiu com os mais velhos até a galeria dos adormecidos, Nurin deveria se alimentar e precisavam sair. Acompanhou-os caminhando até a beira da toca de lá passando a saltar de galho em galho, testando as habilidades da nova amaldiçoada, até chegarem à mata densa e fechada aonde raramente os noturnos iam nesse inicio de noite, precisavam de sangue fresco e tentavam encontrá-lo à beira das estradas. Eneas, sentou-se desconfortável sobre um braço grosso de árvore, abrindo espaço para que as duas companheiras também se acomodassem. A brisa soprava gelada, a umidade era grande naquele trecho de floresta. Eneas começa o questionamento.

– Nurin, nesta noite, mais um adormecido despertou... ele foi encontrado ao anoitecer engalfinhado a um dos nossos vampiros. Estava morto, o amaldiçoado. O humano resistiu um pouco mais aos nossos ataques... Nurin, ele era um bento... um novo bento! – Eneas acomodou-se melhor sobre a árvore e voltou a fitar as duas mulheres. – E mais, temos notícias de que uma criança despertou durante o dia, achamos que poucas horas após o amanhecer... ela causou certos ferimentos em dois noturnos e partiu. Um dos feridos morreu. Só pode ter despertado benta, aquela criança. Em duas semanas acordaram três bentos! Três! Se continuar nesse ritmo eles terão bentos capazes de destruir nosso covil em um mês. E só desse Rio de Sangue!

Nurin permaneceu calada. Olhava direto nos olhos de Eneas. Ágata bufou em um determinado ponto do silêncio que se seguiu.

– O que mais você sabe, criança? Você veio de uma das fortificações... o que mais dizem as pessoas?

Nurin permaneceu calada, como se ordenasse os pensamentos. Passados alguns minutos Eneas puxou um embrulho de dentro do casaco, estendendo-o a Nurin. O rádio amarelo e pequeno aparecia à medida que ele afastava o pano que o envolvia.

– Reconhece isso, criança? – seus olhos mel estavam fixos em Nurin, esboçavam certo espanto.

Nurin ensaiou um choramingo, mas fitou Ágata com o rosto duro e se conteve, começando a explicar entristecida.

– Esse rádio era da minha mãe, roubei e levei até o mulo...

– Você entregou-o a um mulo... mas quem me deu foi um vampiro, para que você precisaria levar esse aparelho a um mulo? – Eneas questionou inocentemente.

Ágata sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, será que Nurin... Abalada, fitou a criança.

– Fale, Nurin, o que você quer dizer com "levei até o mulo"?

Com se hesitasse em falar, Nurin abaixou novamente a cabeça.

– Eu fiz um trato com ele...

– Como assim você fez um trato com um mulo? Eles são ignorantes e fracos. O que um mulo poderia trazer de benefício a você, nem era uma vampira na época em que... – Ágata parou de discursar.

Eneas olhou de uma para outra começando a juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça. Moveu-se irrequieto no galho, aguardando o desfecho da história de Nurin.

– Eu fiz um acordo com ele, entregaria o milagre ao vampiro mestre dele, se... se...

– Você despertou humana... – Eneas disse frio em impassível.

– Se ele me desse a vida eterna...

Ágata imaginou como Orali deveria estar se sentindo... Amava tanto aquela filha e a garota a havia abandonado. A não-vida não era para qualquer um... muitos despertava assim ao longo dos trinta anos, e alguns faziam novas crias. Mas até mesmo os que já despertavam vampiros não suportavam as noites amaldiçoadas, ou não sabia como enfrentar suas dificuldades. Aquela garota era frágil e tinha muito que aprender para sobreviver sozinha numa necessidade.

– Espere um pouco, você sabe o nome do vampiro ou do mulo que o servia? – com a negativa de Nurin, prosseguiu. – Sabe ao menos como ele era?

– Moreno e franzino, era um homem que devia ter sessenta e cinco anos na Noite Maldita. – Nurin estava de olhos baixos, não tinha coragem de encarar Eneas.

– Ah! Dirceu, tinha que ser... é fraco e obtuso demais, até para conseguir informações tem que "vender" a maldição... E ainda abandonou a própria cria... naquela noite... você havia sido... criada, naquela noite.

– Quando você me encontrou e me trouxe para o covil...

– Por que a maldição? Garota, isso não deixa nossas vidas mais fáceis! Se escondendo do sol! Temendo o fogo e a prata! Será que você não via? Não, nenhum humano enxerga... A vantagem que vocês têm! Durante o dia o mundo é de vocês, sem divisões... Muitos covis podiam ter perecido se as habilidades mentais humanas fossem um pouco mais desenvolvidas.

– Eu queria conhecê-la! – Nurin disse apontando um dedo para Ágata. – Queria saber como ela era, onde ela estava. Minha mãe me contou tanto sobre ela... eram histórias tão lindas sobre sua vida. Falou de Lin Hao! E como eram companheiras nos dias do hospital... Na aldeia não se tinha nada! Tudo que fazíamos era plantar e tratar de animais durante o dia e nos escondermos num buraco fortificado muito fundo durante a noite... Para que os vampiros não nos alcançassem... Apenas isso... durante vinte e dois anos... Tudo o que fazia diferença na minha vida era as histórias da minha mãe, de como ela conheceu Ágata num momento tão duro... tão difícil... Passei a amar Ágata como minha mãe! Desejava ver o mundo com a liberdade de que vocês desfrutavam! Liberdade que os humanos não têm! Ela não a considera má, como os outros consideram os vampiros feras com tanto ódio!

– Criança, nós somos feras! – Eneas esbravejou de seu local. – Nurin arregalou os olhos e se encolheu junto às folhagens. – Mas... não a culpo... você é humana... foi humana... todos nós um dia fomos. Da forma como vivemos hoje, cada um tem seus desejos. Já vi muitos tentando alcançá-los. – Eneas se levantou sobre a galhada, guardava o radinho amarelo dentro do casaco. – Espero que você tenha fibra para levar adiante o seu. Agora é impossível voltar atrás.

Ágata acompanhou a trajetória do companheiro de volta ao covil. Aquela garota tinha vendido a própria vida para ir atrás dela. Agora estava amaldiçoada para todo o sempre, para viver como ela... ver o mundo que ela, Ágata, poderia ver... Mas que mundo? Ágata nunca saíra da área do esconderijo. O mais longe que fora foi Nova Belo Horizonte. Fitou a garota encolhida nas folhagens, que fantasias aquela mente de criança poderia ter tecido sobre ela? Sentia-se responsável por Nurin, mais que nunca, ligada a ela. Sabia que não deveria, que não tinha culpa, mas sentia-se responsável. Levantou-se agora voltada para o caminho que Eneas havia traçado, passou alguns minutos observando o lento movimento dos galhos ao vento. Nurin estava imóvel aos seu lado, ainda sentada em meio as folhas. Virou-se e estendeu a mão para ela.

– Vamos. Temos um covil para alertar.

Nurin abriu um largo sorriso, duas lágrimas de sangue desceram por suas bochechas redondas deixando um rastro tinto. Lembrou-se de Orali, de como ela lhe acolhera durante sua "doença".

As duas vampiras, de mãos dadas, cruzaram velozmente a mata em direção ao covil. Eneas devia estar esperando-as à entrada.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO V

A notícia trazida pela novata e apresentada pelos dois veteranos foi pessimamente recebida pelos milhares de noturnos do covil. Simplesmente nenhum acreditava que um bando de bentos poderia ter destruído um exercito de milhares de vampiros, e muito menos que as profecias do velho Bispo pudessem ser verdadeiras. Ágata foi completamente desconsiderada no debate, tida como louca, e Eneas foi ridicularizado. Ninguém dava ouvido ao que uma novata poderia trazer de informações. Afinal, para todos, ela não passava de uma recém-desperta. Há semanas Ágata pensava em uma forma de fazê-los compreender. Talvez aquela vampira, que encontraram certa noite na Velha São Paulo, pudesse entender. Ela era esperta e enxergava longe, tinha um bando enorme. Talvez Raquel conseguisse fazer uma estratégia... Não podia aceitar que os humanos iam invadir o covil, mas era a dedução mais lógica. Eles queriam os Rios de Sangue de todo o novo Brasil! Não podiam separá-la de Lin! Jamais!

– Eneas... não adianta falar a esses ignorantes. Eles são movidos única e exclusivamente pelo desejo de sangue e não pelo de sobrevivência. – Ágata estava agachada no solo fértil da floresta ao lado de Nurin, que tinha o olhar perdido em direção da mata fechada. Eneas permanecia sobre as árvores.

– Não podemos fazer nada por eles! Mas Vinícius... Glória... eles são mais espertos que isso! – Eneas estava furioso.

– Vi a forma como Constanz olhou para nós quando você mostrou o rádio funcionando!

– Ele sabe que as profecias estão se realizando! Ele não concordou quando Barreto, aquele saco sugador de sangue de duas toneladas, deu a solução simples de quebrar as antenas de transmissão de rádio... Ignorante! Muito melhor é acompanhar o progresso deles e saber onde atacariam...

– Esse covil vai ser destruído...

Nurin que até então não havia se movido ou falado afastou-se do local onde estava sentada.

– Acredito em vocês. Acredito na menina. – um vampiro de olhos negros e brilhantes emergiu das sobras para o campo de visão dos três companheiros. Surgia ao lado de Nurin. Tinha cabelos negros e ondulados, um cavanhaque bem feito ao redor do queixo e nítidos traços hispânicos. – Glória está cega pelo poder do covil, ela acha que somo indestrutíveis... A própria Natália me confidenciou que ano após ano ela está cada vez mais confiante na força do bando, disse que teme certos vampiros que a rodeiam.

– Natália se mostra mais sensata que Glória... se a escutasse um pouco mais.

– Se esse exército de bentos realmente derrotou o exercito daquele vampiro Anaquias, não vejo muito esperança para nós.

– Também não vejo, amigo, enquanto não nos organizarmos e tivermos uma estratégia para derrotarmos os bentos.

– Ouvi que Anaquias tinha reunido um grande exercito de vampiros, talvez dez mil...

– As informações que divulgam é de que são de vinte a trinta mil, só naquela noite... – Nurin interrompeu o mais velho para corrigir a informação, recebeu um olhar de esguelha de Constanz, mas não havia brilho rubro.

– Então, trinta mil... não temos mais que três mil vampiros nesse buraco. Se resolverem tomar o Rio de Sangue de nós eles vão poder!

Ágata sentiu outro arrepio. Um silêncio desconfortável pairou sobre a pequena clareira que abrigava os quatro imortais.

– Apenas se os bandos se unissem... poderíamos fazer resistência a eles. Com uma estratégia seriamos invencíveis! – Constanz idealizava ainda esperançoso.

– Mas e o sol que brilha a noite? E TUPÃ?! – Eneas tentava levar todos os fatos à luz naquele momento. – E mais três bentos despertaram só em nosso Rio de Sangue.

– Mas tenha calma, Eneas! Os bentos são raros! Definitivamente foi uma infeliz coincidência.

Nurin fez mansão de falar, mas os quatro imortais viraram-se na direção do esconderijo, havia alguma movimentação por lá. Em alguns segundos um vampiro loiro emergiu das sombras do mesmo local onde Constanz havia aparecido.

– Ágata! Venha logo!

– Vinícius... – Eneas adiantou-se um passo.

Ágata sentiu um aperto no coração, será que algum vampiro que não temia a extinção havia colocado as garras em Lin? No seu Lin? Seu tesouro... Os olhos de Ágata se tornaram vermelhos de ira. Ela urrou como um animal selvagem ferido. Pássaros voaram de suas árvores em quilômetros de distância aterrorizados com a fúria da vampira. A mulher de curtos cabelos aloirados se pôs a correr encolerizada pela mata na direção da gruta, havia deixado os companheiros para trás, atônitos.

Ninguém ia tocar em Lin, sugar nenhuma gota que fosse de sangue de sua carne! Jamais! Deixou de ouvir o amassar das folhas sobre os solados de seus sapatos no momento em que saltava para uma galhada alta. A vegetação rasteira se adensava de uma forma que impossibilitava a movimentação perfeita de seu corpo, sobre as árvores já havia se acostumado a transitar.

Ao chegar à beira do covil, alguns vampiros corriam na direção da abertura. Ágata esbofeteou um grupo com três noturnos a sua passagem, jogando-os a metros de distância. Não tinha pena, nem cuidado, só queria alcançar Lin. Pisoteando um grupo de novatos que se amontoava na entrada da galeria dos inertes ela se deparou com uma cena que apenas a encolerizou ainda mais. Fazendo rapidamente uma inspeção pelo corpo pálido do rapaz, constatou que Lin possuía dois furos profundos no pulso e de lá gotejava o rubro sangue.

Ela saltou sobre os demais corpos e tirou de seu caminho qualquer um que se pusesse a sua frente. Delicadamente pegou o braço inerte de Lin e lambeu-o tirando o excesso de sangue, enfaixando-o com uma tira arrancada de suas próprias roupas. Colocando o braço inerte ao lado do corpo, virou-se para encarar a multidão ao seu redor. Pode ver Natália empurrando um contingente de noturnos à entrada do cômodo, liberava a entrada para Glória que havia saído mais cedo para caçar. A negra observou o corpo inerte e demonstrou notar a atadura. Ágata continuou a mover os olhos furiosa por todo o cômodo. Não conseguia articular qualquer frase, coerente.

– Quem... quem... ?

Nessa hora Eneas e Nurin emergiram ao lado de Glória, e ela percebeu Constanz e Vinícius chegarem ao seu lado. Vinícius berrou para seus subordinados.

– Flávio! Cora! Tragam-no!

Um vampiro se debatia sob domínio de uma loura e de um índio, ambos fieis a Vinícius. Ele estava com a boca melada de sangue e as presas a mostra. Foi solto no meio do cômodo e caiu de joelhos, com as mãos a apoiá-lo. Um murmúrio tomou o salão. Ágata fitou o rosto do homem que se levantava para ela. Estava a uns dezoito ou vinte metros... não importava.

Ele levantou-se e falou:

– Essa louca tem privilégios? – um murmúrio tomou o ambiente, Ágata pode ouvir sons de aprovação. Eles só não se levantavam contra ela por causa de Glória, que ainda inspirava medo a eles. – Ela nem sequer acredita em nossa força! É enlouquecida. Passa horas olhando pra esse corpo paralisado. E ainda quer que acreditemos que os humanos podem nos prejudicar de qualquer forma, ela quase reza todos os dias para um humano em coma! Ela...

Ele não pôde concluir seu raciocínio. Ágata encolerizada saltou por toda a distância que os separava cravando as presas na jugular da criatura, pousou pesadamente sobre o infeliz, esmagando seu crânio e seu tórax. Cinco criaturas da noite, aparentemente aliadas do infeliz extinto, voaram sobre Ágata e tentaram em vão vingar o amigo. A vampira enfurecida jogou os corpos leves dos agressores contra as paredes do cômodo. Dois deles tiveram o crânio espatifado pelo impacto. Ao levantar a cabeça exibia um ar furioso, o rosto manchado com o sangue negro dos vampiros, os olhos vermelhos e ferozes. Soltou um urro poderoso que fez com que todos recuassem um passo para trás.

– Nunca mais... Nunca!

Eneas se aproximando da companheira colocou os braços sobre seu ombro, apertando-a contra o peito. Nurin estava petrificada ao lado de Glória que deixava sua posição para avançar e impor um pouco de ordem aos milhares de vampiros, a sua frente ia sua companheira de cabelos negros e pele pálida, Natália.

– Desde que chegaram a este covil foram instruídos quanto ao corpo daquele adormecido. – fitando com os olhos negros toda a multidão ela continuou. – Jamais devem tocá-lo, jamais. Ágata tem sim privilégios, como eu, Vinícius, Constanz ou Eneas. Somos os fundadores desse covil, contra todas as adversidades demos abrigo a todos, ensinamos muitos. Ela deve ser respeitada em seu desejo de manter esse humano intocado!

A multidão de vampiros murmurava entre si. Nurin voou para o lado de Ágata e segurou seu outro braço.

– Esses não foram os primeiros infelizes a ter esse fim, e se alguns tiverem pouco cérebro, não serão os últimos. – Glória deu um comando para sua fiel com um movimento de cabeça. Ela se abaixou ao lado de um corpo e recolheu-o levando-o para fora do covil, para deixar ao sol do amanhecer. O mesmo foi feito por Flávio e Cora, os fieis a Vinícius.

Eneas e Nurin tentaram levar Ágata para o exterior, mas ela não se mexeu. E não se mexeria durante os próximos quatro dias do lado de Lin. Constanz e Eneas vieram várias vezes ao seu encontro durante as noites seguintes, mas ela estava indelével. Ele poderia ser atacado a qualquer momento por aqueles noturnos estúpidos. Nurin se mantinha o tempo que podia junto a ela, mas freqüentemente saia ao com Eneas e Constanz. Na segunda noite Glória apareceu. Natália fazia sua escolta poucos metros atrás da mentora.

– Ágata, não acha melhor sair um pouco dessa imobilidade? Minha irmã, você não pode voltar a ficar como antes, como quando achamos Lin Hao. – a negra sentava-se ao lado de Ágata e mexia em seu cabelo farto e cacheado.

– Eles vão atacá-lo, Glória, o único motivo de não fazê-lo é minha presença... Algo mudou depois do debate sobre os milagres dos bentos... esse covil é cheio de noturnos obtusos que não enxergam a possível destruição! Nem você pode mudar a mente deles.

– Não, Ágata! Não! Podemos resistir! É praticamente impossível esses humanos nos derrotarem! Um punhado de bentos não é páreo para milhares de vampiros!

– Glória...

--

Vinícius e Constanz vinham tentar dissuadi-la a sair do Rio de Sangue. Mas Ágata pensava numa forma de levar o corpo de Lin dali. Se os humanos viessem e levassem-no dela, achava que iria enlouquecer... Sendo ele adormecido, nada na fortificação de São Vítor ia fazer diferença para ele! Ali ele tinha alguém que o conhecia! Que o lembrasse de tudo! Quantos malditos não despertavam esquecendo-se de suas vidas pregressas! Viravam andarilhos da noite sem passado e sem futuro certos... dominados pela loucura... Tinha que achar um local seguro para Lin Hao!

Eneas não saia mais do lado de Nurin, temia que alguém pudesse querer se vingar de Ágata descontando na pequena árabe. Conversou em sussurros com Ágata por horas, debatendo o que pensavam. Sem dúvida era melhor encontrarem um outro abrigo. Pelas transmissões que tinham acesso no rádio de Nurin, já estavam até chamando a batalha na Barreira do Inferno de Noite dos Milagres. Estavam mais ousados que em qualquer época que pudessem se lembrar. De imediato, deveriam achar outra toca e depois decidiriam para onde rumar.

Eneas já convencera Constanz totalmente e fizeram, juntos, Vinícius pensar. Os fieis a Constanz, dois rapazes do nordeste do país, foram buscar por informações de outros covis, por indicação de Eneas, que preferia não se afastar naquele momento. Tinham que esclarecer Glória, não queriam deixá-la para trás. Não confiavam em mais ninguém naquela toca e por consideração a todos os anos que passaram juntos, pelos momentos em que suas vidas foram salvas por Glória, não podiam deixá-la.

--

Na quinta noite, os enviados de Constanz retornaram à área de São Vítor e trouxeram notícias de mais bentos despertos. Os humanos estavam formando um grande exército de seres abençoados e já infligiam baixas aos noturnos de outras regiões. Chegou a notícia de que um bando que saia da toca para procurar alimento em São Vítor havia sido exterminado. Eram evidências demais para se descartar.

Vinícius trouxe a notícia de que Flávio havia encontrado uma profunda caverna a sudeste do atual covil. Ele mesmo havia verificado o local e achava que serviria perfeitamente, não era muito grande, não existia nenhum noturno servindo-se do espaço, era pequeno demais para um covil da proporção do que habitavam. Estava combinado, tão logo convencessem Glória, levariam Lin para o covil e montariam guarda por lá. Estavam abandonando São Vítor.

Ágata saíra para se alimentar sob a condição e que Eneas e Vinícius permanecessem com Lin. Atualmente tamanha era a displicência dos humanos que às vezes comboios inteiros eram surpreendidos nas estradas noturnas. Ao voltar para o lado de Lin, faltavam apenas alguns minutos para o nascer do sol. Talvez trinta ou quarenta. Eneas e Vinícius foram se recolher quase tomados pelo sono maldito. Ela observava a lenta movimentação do peito magro e marcado pelas costelas e esterno a subir e descer. Em alguns minutos percebeu uma leve alteração. Os pelos do seu corpo se eriçaram. Observou com mais atenção... deveria ser o transe chegando que lhe pregava peças. Pode sentir dois ou três vampiros entrando na galeria para a última refeição da noite. Uma movimentação rápida e tremida. Ágata fitou os dedos pálidos e magros como gravetos de Lin. Eles tinham pequenos tremores... ela nunca vira nada parecido. Ela ouvia uma movimentação ao seu redor, mas não dava a menor importância. Levantou-se e observou com maior atenção o rosto de Lin, suas pálpebras tinham leves espasmos. Uma onda de alegria que ela não sentia há anos a invadiu! Teve vontade de gritar, de rir e de chorar tamanha era sua confusão! Finalmente ele estaria com ela! Ele poderia viver com ela! Não mais aquele adormecido! Mas vivo! Andando e falando! Ele poderia viver com ela! Se ele quisesse poderia se para sempre! Para sempre! Recuou um passo quando o corpo dele deu uma guinada para cima. Quando voltou a tocar a pedra fria ela viu seus olhos fechados com força, não mais placidamente como antes. Ele estava acordando.

Queria chamar Nurin, mas já era quase dia. Poucos estavam despertos como ela, percebeu que esses poucos se amontoavam ao redor de Lin. Ela não se virou, tão embevecida estava com o momento. Lin diminuiu a pressão nos olhos, alguns vampiros deram passos na direção do corpo. Os braços dele se contraíram com dificuldade, devido aos longos anos de paralisia. Ágata pode ver as mãos espalmarem-se sobre a rocha na tentativa de impulsionar o corpo para cima, a cabeça virou para a esquerda e em seguida para a direita lentamente. Lin conseguiu sentar-se bambeando, estava de frente para Ágata. Ela podia ver seus olhos rasgados, negros e profundos. Ele teve um espasmo e vomitou à frente, um líquido transparente, puro suco gástrico. Ela estava paralisada com a emoção do momento: ele acordara. Finalmente! Depois de trinta anos! Os vampiros continuaram a se aproximar silenciosamente, mas algo em Lin fez com que ele ficasse atento. Seus dedos apertaram a pedra, as falanges mais brancas que o resto do corpo, tamanha a força que fazia para firmar seu corpo débil. Suas sobrancelhas se alteraram para a expressão tão conhecida de Ágata: concentração. Ele virou o rosto encovado na direção do vampiro que estava mais próximo a ele, um homem de meia idade que estava um passo a frente de uma Ágata paralisada. Foi quando ela viu, seu coração morto sofreu o pior baque de sua existência. Não! Não depois de tantos anos! Não! Não, Lin! A expressão dele se alterou para uma fúria selvagem. Lin, não! Os olhos brilharam amarelados iluminando o ambiente com uma leve coloração dourada, como a luz do sol.

Lin em um movimento desajeitado deu um sopapo rápido na criatura perto dele. Outros vampiros voaram em seu pescoço. Ágata ainda se mantinha paralisada quando percebeu que um deles tentava sufocá-lo. Ela deu um pulo para frente numa guinada extraordinária e, com seus olhos rubros, derrubou quatro dos noturnos que avançavam na direção de Lin. Ele, encolerizado, desferia golpes ainda enferrujados por todos os lados, um dos quais direcionados a Ágata. Ela sentiu o golpe. Deu dois passos para trás e voltando seu olhar para o rapaz, o viu sobre a elevação de pedra onde descansou por tantos anos. Os músculos, agora magros e quase inexistentes, retesados, a face furiosa exibia um nojo sem precedentes. Mesmo comatoso por tantos anos suas habilidades não haviam sumido por completo. Poderia ter passado muitos anos paralisado, mas para salvar a própria vida ele se movia ainda desajeitado a desferir golpes em todas as direções. Ágata ainda incrédula, olhava para Lin. Depois de tantos anos... Depois de tantos cuidados que desprendeu a ele! Àquele corpo que estaria tão travado e desidratado quanto os outros, caso não fosse pelos cuidados dela! Quando o brilho amarelado voltou-se em sua direção encontrou uma face alterada pela tristeza, decepção. Uma palavra saiu da garganta inativa por tantas décadas, a voz rouca formou um nome:

– Ágata...

Nesse momento os vampiros voltavam a atacar de todos os lados. Ágata novamente atacava furiosa esmagando um, dois, três infelizes com suas mãos e pés. Sentiu um novo grupo se aproximar por uma das entradas da galeria. Em meio aos seus movimentos desesperados na tentativa de proteger Lin, ela viu o rosto de Eneas assombrado, e Nurin como um zumbi atrás dele.

– Pela noite... – era a voz de Constanz.

Mais passos ecoavam pelas galerias de pedra do covil. Alguns haviam sido acordados e outros que dormiam apenas quando o sol despontava no horizonte se aproximavam. Ele ia ser trucidado. Não... Lin se movia desajeitado, dava golpes falhos. O sol já iria despontar, apenas mais alguns minutos e ele poderia correr, tentar correr... ou se arrastar... seguro pelas matas até São Vítor! Até a estrada... até a próxima árvore, que fosse! Ágata sentiu mãos agarrarem seus braços. Um vampiro grudou-se em sua perna. Uma dor invadiu seu membro inferior, ele enfiava as presas e sugava selvagem. Ouviu o grito de Nurin e sentiu os caninos serem arrancados de supetão. Viu Eneas ao seu lado. Constanz gritava tentando impor ordem. Ágata pode ver os fieis a Constanz segurando alguns amaldiçoados. Lin exibia mordidas por todo o corpo... estava perdendo sangue... muito sangue. Em mais um momento ele tornou a virar-se para Ágata. Seus olhos dourados encontraram o rubor dos olhos dela, havia pesar neles. Sofrimento.

– Fuja, Lin! Corra! – num rompante ela se jogou sobre os vampiros que iam ao encontro dele. Nesse processo arrastou os cinco noturnos que a seguravam. Ao passar desajeitado ele agarrou um daqueles que tentava sugar Ágata e jogou-o contra a parede, comprimindo a cabeça na rocha. Passou como pode pelo arco que marcava a entrada para o cômodo dos adormecidos. Ágata pode sentir a pressão diminuir sobre ela. Alguns estavam sucumbindo ao transe. Ágata sentia os olhos pesarem. Nurin desfaleceu ao seu lado. Não ouvia mais a voz de Constanz. Alguns vampiros corriam um pouco mais lentos até Lin. Ágata rumou para a entrada da caverna, ele tinha que sair. Tinha que passar pelos mulos. Ela seguiu para a boca da gruta e saiu mais lentamente que o normal. Um tom avermelhado tomava conta de tudo, podia sentir a alteração sutil que a temperatura sofria àquelas horas da manha. Alguns mulos já estavam apostos e viram a passagem de Lin, levantavam as armas apara matá-lo. Ágata pulou sobre eles, matou três mulos, o quarto corria fugindo horrorizado. Ouvia o chilrear dos pássaros despertando para um novo dia.

– Vinte quilômetros! À leste! São Vítor... – Ágata não tinha certeza se ele a escutou, mas esperava que sim.

O calor era insuportável. As cores se alteravam, ganhavam mais vida, assim como a mata ganhava mais sons. Um filete esbranquiçado de fumaça se desprendia de seus poros. Ágata se arrastou lentamente para a boca da caverna. Caminhou sob a sombra abençoada da rocha fria mais vinte e cinco metros, dos quais os últimos cinco foram quase engatinhando. Então, ouvindo um cantar agudo de algum pássaro silvestre, tombou ante o transe místico dos amaldiçoados.

"Agora todos despertam bentos..."

* * *

**Deixem reviews! **

**Críticas negativas e positivas! TODAS ajudam muito a melhorar!!**

**Obrigada.**

* * *

_**Ale Cullen:**_ Obrigada pelo apoio! Estou postando os capítulos toda semana

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO VI

Ágata sentia a umidade da terra pertencente à entrada da caverna. Levantou-se assustada do chão e lembrou-se de Lin. Lágrimas de sangue quase brotavam em seus olhos quando Nurin e Eneas vieram a sua mente. Eles tinham que sair do covil. Haviam ajudado-a, poderiam estar em perigo. Correu na direção do cômodo dos inertes, onde eles teriam adormecido. Encontrou Eneas jogado à entrada do cômodo, como se tivesse tentado segui-la. Sacudiu-o vigorosamente e viu um par de brasas vermelhas a sua frente.

– Calma, Eneas! Sou eu, Ágata. – ao reconhecimento as brasas esmaeceram.

– Ágata! Você está bem. Não suportei o transe...

– Não houve nada, meu amigo. Vamos, temos que sair daqui! Temos que levar Nurin a algum lugar seguro. Esses vampiros vão querer nossos pescoços agora.

Eneas entrou pela galeria e sacudiu Nurin violentamente, em pouco tempo os outros também despertariam. Ágata pode ouvir um arrastar. Seguiu apressada para o outro lado, onde havia visto Constanz pela última vez. Acordou-o.

– Constanz, parto agora. – disse num sussurro apenas audível ao seu velho companheiro. – Fale a Vinícius e Glória. Não é mais seguro para mim aqui.

Ágata se afastou do companheiro ainda sonolento e correu do esconderijo com Nurin sendo carregada por Eneas. Foram rapidamente em direção ao sul, quando Ágata parou e anunciou:

– Estou indo aos arredores de São Vítor. Tenho que saber se Lin conseguiu chegar até a fortificação, falta pouco tempo para todos despertarem, podem ir atrás dele.

Eneas aquiesceu com um movimento rápido de cabeça e seguiu rapidamente, fazendo uma alteração brusca para o leste quando tivera a certeza de que não estavam sendo seguidos. Ágata pôs-se a correr na direção de São Vítor, saltava freneticamente de árvore em árvore e chegou em menos de dez minutos até onde podia ver as luzes da cidade. Foi até o alto de uma grande figueira. Aspirou o ar da noite em busca de cheiros. Havia sentido o cheiro de Lin por mais de trinta anos, podia reconhecê-lo em qualquer ligar, a qualquer tempo. Foi aproximando-se do caminho que ela supôs ter sido feito por ele. Farejava o sangue seco das feridas abertas naquela manhã até a estrada que levava a São Vítor, e depois por ela até a fortificação. Sentiu o ar, ouviu a floresta. Aproximou-se perigosamente do areião. E então sentiu, fresco e suave. O cheiro de Lin... ele havia passado há pouco tempo por ali, o cheiro de seus sangue era mais forte! Ele havia chegado a São Vítor, estaria a salvo.

Sentiu uma aproximação pela sua direita. Acendeu os olhos, mas só pode ver Eneas e Vinícius.

– Imaginamos que após toda aquela movimentação de ontem você tivesse tentado se certificar de que ele chegara a salvo. – Vinícius postou-se ao lado dela. Observava o grande portão. – Vocês acham que eles estão se preparando para um ataque?

– Sem dúvidas. – respondeu incisivo Eneas. Eles só devem estar esperando alguma decisão astrológica agora, não vejo o porquê da demora.

– Nossa, Eneas, até parece que você está torcendo para que isso aconteça! – Vinícius quase soltou um muxoxo.

– Não é isso. Apenas acho inevitável.

– Ah, sim. E vocês não imaginam o fuzuê que tá lá no covil. – um sorriso maroto se insinuou pelos lábios carnudos de Vinícius. – Glória ficou no mó stress quando descobriu que aquele bando de vampiros deixou um humano escapar! Um! Há há há há há. "Pouco importava que ele fosse um bento, ou dois", ela gritou! Quando alguém soltou que você esbofeteou uns cinco ou dez ela acalmou, virou de costas e disse só: "agora tá explicado...". Acho que ela nunca ia ficar fula com você, Ágata. Provavelmente ela já esperava... Se ele tivesse acordado e algum engraçadinho tivesse tentado sugar dele, eu mesmo esperava que fosse a última sugada da morte dele! Há há há há há! – Vinícius caiu numa risada solta. Saltou alguns galhos e virou-se advertindo. – Mas acho melhor vocês ficarem onde estão. E bem escondidos, talvez alguns tentem encontrá-los, ou até mandar algum mulo com coragem o suficiente atrás de vocês durante o dia.

Os três vampiros se afastaram atentos da cidade-fortaleza. Rumaram juntos por um tempo e depois se separaram voltando cada um para seu esconderijo. Seriam noites de espera ansiosa. Não podiam simplesmente partir, não podiam deixar Glória, Vinícius e Constanz.

Dois dias se passaram onde eles se alimentavam apenas do sangue de animais silvestres que chegavam junto à toca, não ousavam sair. Não podiam denunciar seu esconderijo. Eneas não buscava informações, mas Constanz havia prometido mandar Flávio ou Graciliano caso qualquer coisa incomum ocorresse. Passavam o tempo a especular as opções de viagem que tinham. Deviam escutar as transmissões de São Vítor para não darem qualquer passo em falso, deviam antecipar as ações deles, prever. Constanz certamente daria conta disso. Ás vezes deixavam as músicas tocarem durante toda a noite, se lembrando de momentos pré-Noite Maldita.

No início da terceira noite, foram surpreendidos por Flávio nos arredores da gruta. Nem esperaram que ele entrasse, Nurin e Ágata saíram em disparada ao encontro dele e Eneas.

– Um bento chegou até a boca do covil. – ele parecia ligeiramente cansado, devia ter vindo correndo tanto quanto podia. – Ele ateou fogo a um círculo ao redor dele. Muito saíram da toca para observá-lo, é muito estranho, ele só pode ser louco!

Ágata e Eneas se entreolharam. O ataque. Só podia ser isso, em meio a essa onda de felicidades o bento não podia ser tão completamente alucinado ao ponto de se entregar ao inimigo dessa forma. Havia algo por trás disso.

– Vamos!

Os quatro rumaram para o antigo covil saltando pelos galhos. Nurin se revelava muito ágil e ia logo atrás de Flávio, que sentia uma necessidade urgente de retornar. Notaram o clarão a uma considerada distância. Havia um amontoado de olhos vermelhos pairando sobre as árvores e um único, e enorme, bento estava ao centro de um imenso círculo com paredes de chamas de três metros. Alguns já estavam eriçados. Havia uma caixa a frente do bento... parecia... um rádio! Comunicação entre eles... Era a armadilha que eles tanto temiam!

Ágata deu a volta por cima do covil, tinha a esperança de ver Glória e Constanz. Avistou Flávio indo ao encontro de Vinícius e Cora, que se agrupavam próximos às árvores. Eneas seguiria pelo outro lado. Nurin deveria ir com ele. Ágata desceu dos altos galhos e foi ao encontro de Constanz que saia pela esquerda da boca da toca.

– Constanz, meu amigo. O que está acontecendo.

Constanz se aproximou de Ágata, encobrindo-a dos possíveis olhares a espreita.

– Esse bento está apenas parado aqui, como se fosse uma oferenda ou como se fosse alienado. Ele não é nenhuma criança inexperiente. É o bento Vicente de São Vítor, é um dos antigos.

Ágata voltou seu olhar para o grande bento Vicente.

– Só pode ser uma armadilha. Temos que achar Glória de tirá-la daqui logo!

– Um exército! Há um exército vindo para cá! – Eneas havia encontrado os dois companheiros. Nurin vinha logo atrás. – Temos que sair daqui, que esses vampiros loucos morram! Devem ter um caminhão de balas de prata vindo direto para cá!

– Graciliano! – Constanz gritou para seu seguidor. Um homem baixo, de barba por fazer e roupas de couro cru se aproximava. – Ache Augusto e siga Flávio até uma toca segura. Essa é a armadilha que temíamos, amigo.

O nordestino seguiu ligeiro pelo meio das folhas até entrar na toca. Os vampiros começavam a voar sobre o bento Vicente.

– Nurin, volte com Flávio para a gruta. – Ágata se virou para a menina.

– Não! E você! E todos vocês!

– Não se preocupe, estamos indo logo atrás de vocês! Só precisamos encontrar Glória!

Nesse momento, com menos de cinco minutos de busca, Graciliano e Augusto emergem da boca do covil.

– O senhor pode querer que a gente vá, mas vamo ficar aqui mermo! Temos uma dívida de sangue com o senhor, e só saimo quando o senhor saí!

O sotaque forte era de Graciliano, eles eram fieis até a morte a Constanz e não o deixariam. Isso preocupou Ágata e Vinícius, imaginando que Nurin e Flávio fariam o mesmo.

– Pelo amor de Deus, se é que ainda existe algum nessa terra! Graciliano, por favor, senão por minha ordem, por favor, leve esta menina em segurança.

Graciliano olhou para Nurin e, por algo presente em sua personalidade desde sua vida antes da Noite Maldita, ele murmurou um consentimento e se pôs ao lado da árabe.

– Se é pela dama que o senhor tá mandano, eu vô.

Augusto não se colocou ao lado de Nurin, deixando claro que pelo menos um de seus guardiões iria ficar ao lado de Constanz.

Um grande barulho tomou a mata. Ouviam rodas e gritos. O exército havia chegado para auxiliar o bento. Cavalos relinchavam e tiros eram ouvidos.

– Flávio! Parta logo com Cora e os outros. E não deixem ninguém segui-los!

Vicente e Eneas rumaram por um lado da confusão. Constanz, Augusto e Ágata, por outro, tentando encontrar Glória. Indo mais veloz que os dois homens, Ágata passou para a retaguarda dos soldados, não querendo feri-los, mas desesperada em busca da velha companheira. Foi quando viu: envolto numa longa capa vermelha, Lin brandia uma espada tão prateada quanto seu peitoral. O cavalo empinava e pisoteava os vampiros que encontrava. Seus olhos exibiam o brilho dourado dos abençoados.

Um grupo de vampiros corria apavorado do bento chinês. Lin guiava seu cavalo mata à dentro atrás dos fugitivos. Ágata seguiu em busca dele e o viu exterminando três dos quatro vampiros que corriam. O quarto preparava-se para atacá-lo pelas costas. Ágata gritou seu nome e pulou sobre o noturno.

Lin Hao virou a montaria na direção da voz conhecida. Não exibia mais os olhos dourados.

– Ágata... Ela estava parada a frente dele, segurando o infeliz pela gola do blusão rasgado. Estava morto. – Ágata... você é realmente uma dessas criaturas... Você...

– Lin, por tanto tempo esperei que acordasse, que pudesse ficar ao meu lado, nessa vida de noites infindáveis...

– Ágata... – parecia fazer extremo esforço para falar.

– O que você tem, Lin? – Ágata soltou o corpo morto ao chão e se aproximou de Lin.

– Para trás! – o rapaz berrou, foi como se desferisse um golpe com a espada de prata no peito de Ágata. Recuou dois passos, mas vendo a expressão chocada da amada, tornou a falar. – Não venha, Ágata. Não posso controlar a fúria que toma conta de mim... basta sentir o cheiro de um noturno e quase perco a consciência... a razão... só posso esperar matar os vampiros que vêm a minha frente.

Ágata aquiesceu e recuou. Lin tentava desesperadamente conseguir forças para alcançá-la, mas sua nova condição não permitia. Quando tornou a olhar para a face da mulher a sua frente, viu filetes rubros caindo de seus olhos, derramava lágrimas de sangue. Quando ela fez menção de virar as costas para voltar ao covil, ele gritou.

– Ágata! – Lin deus alguns passos à frente, cravou a espada ao chão e vomitou. Estava fazendo um grande esforço para se conter, para não se entregar à fúria dos guerreiros abençoados. Ágata permanecia imóvel. – Não volte para esse covil. Eles vão usar TUPÃ e varrer essa clareira dos vampiros. Vão exterminar qualquer um que possa se esconder e ressurgir, e aqueles que permanecerem na caverna perecerão durante o dia, quando recuperarmos o Rio de Sangue.

Ágata piscou algumas vezes, eles estavam certos. O tempo todo certos. Tinha que achar Glória e juntar os outros, era imperativo que fizesse isso rapidamente. Deu mais uma olhada em Lin, que poderia ser a última, mais robusto e corado... Seu corpo voltava à forma que exibia trinta anos atrás, de músculos bem definidos e ágeis. Seu rosto já não mais exibia os contornos dos ossos tão aparentes. Ele estava lindo em sua armadura reluzente, como um cavaleiro medieval cansado ao fim de uma batalha se sustentava em sua espada cravada no chão. A única coisa que destoava um pouco do cenário imaginado por ela eram seus olhos rasgados de chinês. Um guerreiro... ele nascera para isso. Partiu com a música tocando insistentemente em sua cabeça... a última que ele havia tocado naquela noite, enquanto gazeavam uma aula que deveria ser de Metodologia do Estudo...

Voltando ao burburinho pôde ver Eneas e Constanz juntos. Constanz imediatamente correu para dentro de uma multidão de vampiros. Podia ver a pele negra de Glória reluzir em meio a eles. Aproximou-se de Eneas e mandou que ele corresse para o covil com Augusto. Eles usariam TUPÃ. Eneas passou a mão pelos cabelos claros. E olhou para o grupo procurando por Vinícius e Constanz.

– Já achamos Glória! É perigoso demais ficarmos aqui! Podemos correr para nos salvarmos em direção ao esconderijo, mas Augusto não sabe onde é!

– Eu não vô dexá senhor Constanz aqui, ele vai ou eu num vô.

Eneas e Ágata se entreolharam. Ambos pularam ao mesmo tempo na multidão de vampiros. Podiam ouvir o zunido das balas de prata passando por seus ouvidos. Constanz gritava com Glória em meio à multidão, a vampira exibia um ferimento enorme na cabeça, pelo qual sangrava intensamente. Vinícius segurava seu braço.

– Glória, temos que sair daqui! – podia ouvir a voz do loiro gritando.

– Glória, eles vão usar o TUPÃ.

– Ágata! Não posso deixar todos eles!

– Eles permanecem porque querem, não por suas ordens! – Eneas gritava para a companheira. – Eles vão trazer o sol da noite! Ninguém sobreviverá, nem nós se não sairmos daqui!

– Como vocês podem saber!? – Glória estava aturdida.

– Encontrei com Lin, do outro lado da clareira. – Ágata exibia um ar cansado. Glória fitou seus olhos e voltou-se na direção de sua fiel, Natália.

Balas passaram sobre as cabeças deles. Constanz se desequilibrou por um momento do galho onde estava e caiu em câmera lenta na direção do solo. Augusto se jogou para amparar o mestre. Um bento surgia abaixo deles, o brilho prateado da armadura era inconfundível. Tinha cabelos ruivos como o fogo e em longas tranças rastafári. Brandiu a espada prateada na direção dos vampiros do solo. Ágata ouviu o próprio grito e mais alguns que distinguiu como a voz forte de Glória e o som gutural da garganta de Eneas. O bento estava sendo seguido por dois vampiros que pulavam em seu encalço. A lâmina prateada voou na direção de Constanz, mas foi barrada pelo braço firme de Augusto, que cumpria a promessa de proteger aquele que havia salvado sua vida anos atrás. Um urro de dor se espalhou pelo ar da noite. Augusto segurava o braço ferido junto ao corpo. Eneas pulou para auxiliar Constanz a salvar o rapaz.

Mais vampiros voavam na direção do bento ruivo, que era agora escoltado por meia dúzia de soldados armados com fuzis de bala de prata. Ágata saiu de seu galho e pulou na direção de outro sobre a cabeça do bento. Olhou para Glória que gritou com sua aliada. Natália, uma vampira de cabelos negros como o véu da noite se juntava a ela nos saltos para chegar até o grupo. Ágata se virou para seguir, quando escutou um estalo e um grito de agonia. Voltou-se para trás e viu a face de Glória contorcida pela dor. Pulou para a árvore onde a companheira estava tentando ampará-la, mas notou que não havia nenhuma ferida em seu corpo que já não estivesse lá há cinco minutos. Seus braços exibiam cortes profundos e havia aquele talho na cabeça. Seus olhos estavam fixos num ponto abaixo. Natália estava estendida ao chão com um buraco de bala na lateral esquerda da cabeça. Durante seu vôo na direção de Glória um soldado havia acertado um tiro na sua têmpora, os olhos estavam fixos, era uma bala de prata. O bento estacou-lhe a espada no peito. Ela estava definitivamente extinta. Glória foi tomada por um tremor gigantesco. Gritava, urrava de dor. Chamava por Natália e tentava alcançá-la, estapeando Ágata com toda sua força.

– Glória! Não irá adiantar! Eles vão usar o raio do sol! Você irá morrer se continuar aqui! Glória!

Não ia partir e deixar Glória enlouquecida na mata. O tempo estava passando rápido demais. Estavam perdidas! O aviso de Lin não havia servido para poupar sua existência, o esforço dele era em vão. Sentia as balas de prata errarem sua cabeça por milímetros, eram alvos de tiro. Sentiu o tremor do corpo de Glória, ela era alvejada. Quando imaginava que não sairia ilesa, sentiu uma guinada. Algo grande e pesado se jogava sobre elas. Sentia Glória se debatendo ao seu lado.

– Vamos! Vocês querem fazer parte do churrasco, suas loucas! – Vinícius usava sua força para agarrar Glória e levá-la correndo. Ágata se colocou em disparada sem olhar para trás.

Correram o mais rápido que seu sangue amaldiçoado permitiu. Sentiu um súbito calor. Olhou por sobre o ombro sem parar a corrida e se deparou com um facho fino de luz rasgando o céu. Andava implacável na direção do covil. Os olhos arderam como nunca antes, fazendo-a errar o próximo galho e ir em direção ao chão coberto de folhas. Antes de tocar o solo sentiu braços a amparando. Flávio e Cora estavam a sua frente, ajudavam-na a se levantar. Não conseguia descrever o que havia visto. O horror que tomava seu íntimo. O sol brilhava a noite! O sol mandava seus raios para massacrá-los, para acabar com suas malditas existências.

– Corram! – Cora viu seus olhos espantados e virou-se na direção do raio. Soltando um grito desesperado tapou momentaneamente os olhos ardidos e voltando a ação puxou o braço de Flávio na direção da gruta.

Correram desenfreados pela floresta. A gruta ficava logo adiante. Podiam sentir o calor que o sol trazia. Lembranças de dias sob os seus raios invadiram as mentes dos noturnos que se embrenhavam na mata.

– Vamos, Vinícius! Corra! – podia ouvir a voz de Flávio gritando para o vampiro que pulava a frente dele com Glória enroscada no braço.

O raio de sol estava perto, como estava. Podiam ser centenas de metros ou milímetros, estariam acabados se parassem mais um segundo. Ágata pode ver Vinícius desaparecer por uma fenda na terra. Em seus ombros, uma Glória encolhida e enfraquecida por tantos ferimentos. Cora deslizou para a entrada da caverna. Ela e Flávio, meio desequilibrados, caíram escorregando pela abertura. Sentiram o ar úmido e estagnado da gruta. Continuaram correndo em desespero.

– Para o fundo para o fundo! – Cora gritava.

Passaram por uma grande galeria. Encontraram Nurin e Eneas na entrada da segunda galeria. Corriam acompanhando-os. Apenas pararam quando alcançaram o cômodo onde dormiam durante as horas do dia. Nele estavam Constanz, Graciliano e Augusto ferido e agarrado ao toco do braço que lhe restava. Havia sido enfaixado, jamais cicatrizaria.


	7. Chapter 7

EPÍLOGO

Haviam decidido esperar por mais notícias ali mesmo, na gruta próxima a São Vítor. O toco do braço de Augusto foi cortado um pouco mais acima com uma lâmina normal para que a ferida se fechasse. Haviam voltado ao covil antigo, a uma distância segura. Viram o mar de cinzas que tomava a entrada e seus arredores. Certamente o Rio de Sangue havia sido levado para a fortificação.

Começavam a caçar pelas estradas, devido ao grande número de humanos que estava se movendo por ela nessa época. A confiança deles aumentava. Tinham esperança renovada de que os noturnos amaldiçoados seriam extintos, ou pelo menos, deixariam de ser uma ameaça. Numa noite, enquanto seguia pela rodovia com Nurin ao lado, ouviu um estrondo. Era uma batida de carro que acabava de acontecer. Que soubesse, nenhuma armadilha fora feita por eles naquele ponto. Haveria alguém mais sobrevivido ao ataque de TUPÃ? Aproximando-se do local viu de relance a vampira ruiva Raquel e seu fiel companheiro Gerson. A presa era deles. Melhor seria não se intrometer durante a hora em que se alimentavam. Mas sem dúvida deveriam se comunicar, para tentar definir uma aliança, uma estratégia para não permitir a extinção. Mas o momento não era oportuno, deveriam definir para onde iriam e o que fazer para estruturar um novo covil, seguro e distante.

Eneas partia com ela todas as noites, como se fosse uma escolta pessoal. Seguia beirando a estrada para São Vítor. Pulava sem pressa, sentia a brisa e ouvia os sons da floresta. Pode ver o brilho das lâmpadas da cidade. Pode ver o areião. Eneas parou ao seu lado. Olhou na direção dos muros da fortaleza. Ela cumpria seu novo ritual. Avançou adiante, parando na galhada da árvore que definia o limite entra a mata e a área aberta à frente da cidade. Pode distinguir suas feições. Ao longe, na parte da frente da muralha um pontinho prateado brilhava, como em todas as noites desde a invasão, esperando-a. Ágata pôde até distinguir os olhos rasgados de Lin Hao, que a fitava de dentro da fortificação.

_Ponho os meus olhos em você_

_Se você está_

_Dona dos meus olhos é você_

_Avião no ar_

Ele via Ágata de longe, estavam a favor do vento e distantes o suficiente para que seu olfato não pegasse seu cheiro de amaldiçoada. Todas as noites ele esperava por ela. E cada noite que saiam para enfrentar um grupo de vampiros rezava para que ela não estivesse dentre eles. E cada dia que invadiam um covil, rezava para que seu peito não fosse estocado por uma espada de prata. Perguntava-se qual o critério que era utilizado para definir quem despertava vampiro, para escolher os bentos e os humanos normais. Perguntava-se toda noite por que ela despertara uma maldita? E por que ele despertou justo um bento? O que fazia com que ele nutrisse um ódio tão intenso por uma pessoa que ele amava tanto. Só o simples fato dela se aproximar o tirava do estado de consciência normal. Por mais que quisesse não conseguia aproximar-se da pessoa que mais amava naquele novo mundo que se desenhava para ele. Achou que fosse impressão, mas divisou um brilho rubro no rosto lindamente pálido de Ágata. Cantarolou a música que insistentemente tocava em sua mente.

_Dia pra esses olhos sem te ver_

_É como o chão do mar_

_Liga o rádio a pilha à tv_

_Só pra você escutar_

_A nova música que eu fiz agora_

Enquanto passava a mão sobre o caminho que a gota tinta fez ao descer de seus olhos, pode notar precisamente um filete cristalino desenhando uma curva graciosa sobre o rosto de Lin. Uma única lágrima.

_Lá fora a rua vazia chora..._

* * *

Demanda uma continuação, não é? Terminei os textos e depois de um tempo achei que precisava escrever alguma outra parte, resolver melhor a vida dos personagens Estou trabalhando nela

Por favor, deixem reviews, digam um "oi"! Façam uma escritora feliz!! XD

Obrigada a todos pela leitura! Muito mesmo!

Até a parte 2!!

* * *


End file.
